


Beauty and the Beast

by TacomasterStudios



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, Fluff, Full Moon, Werewolves, either platonic or romantic, more so towards the end than anywhere else, other sophie is finally sick of jessica’s nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacomasterStudios/pseuds/TacomasterStudios
Summary: It was the night of the full moon, and Other Sophie couldn’t be in a worse mood. The full moon meant she was going to turn into a ferocious beast. To make matters worse, she was also going on a camping trip with Jessica and Sophie One. Jessica would know doubt have an extremely long list of outrageous demands for Other Sophie, and ordinarily, Other Sophie would follow every. Single. One of them. But tonight… tonight would be much different.





	Beauty and the Beast

It was the night of the full moon, and Other Sophie couldn’t be in a worse mood. For one, Other Sophie wasn’t like most other girls- her age or otherwise. You see, she was something called a werewolf. A werewolf, in case you don’t know, is a person who turns into a wolf under the light of a full moon. While Other Sophie was very intelligent and even had a limited amount of control over her wolf form, she was still like most werewolves- primal instincts bubbling to the surface, creatures of pure emotion. More often than not, they were even deadly.

In addition, Other Sophie happened to be on a camping trip with two other girls- Jessica Gordon and Sophie One. Jessica was the leader, and quite a handful. She was always making Other Sophie do the worst jobs for what appeared to be no reason. The other was Sophie One. She was Jessica’s favored lackey, making her do all the easy jobs or just having her chill out next to her while Other Sophie does all the work. She was also Other Sophie’s girlfriend, and Other Sophie felt that if Sophie One knew the truth, she couldn’t bring herself to love her anymore.

With all that said, it was increasingly difficult for Other Sophie to keep her composure, especially with Jessica’s demands and trying to outrun the full moon at the same time. Eventually, she got so tired that she stopped running in a place she thought the full moon didn’t reach… except it did. A strange feeling came over her. It felt… not exactly good, but certainly a bit more liberating. Nevertheless, Other Sophie knew exactly what would happen next. She tried to fight it off to no avail. And just to add insult to injury, Jessica was about to give another command.

“Other Sophay,” the girl with the big hair said to the tall bespectacled girl. Other Sophie found herself growling as her eyes turned red. Jessica raised an eyebrow at this, but continued on. “Can you, like, move all our stuff beside our tent?” Jessica motioned to her and Sophie One’s huge pile of belongings beside her. Sophie One looked nervously; even she knew this was too much for one girl alone. Ordinarily, Other Sophie would have complied with Jessica’s outrageous demand. But tonight… tonight would be much different.

The strange feeling became stronger, as it always did. The transformation always happened. No matter how much she tried to fight it, it always happened. That put Other Sophie in an even worse mood. “Grr… NO,” she growled. Then she remembered she wasn’t allowed to talk. That made Other Sophie angrier. How dare she! How dare Jessica force her to do all of her dirty work while depriving her of basic human rights such as speech and happiness and even food… while Jessica feasted on such a huge banquet every other night, Other Sophie was lucky to even get the table scraps!

Sophie One didn’t know what was going on. Other Sophie was getting angry at Jessica’s maltreatment for the first time ever, but something was off about her. She wasn’t normally this… ferocious, as one would say. And her appearance looked off too. Her eyes were red and her nose black, her teeth and nails were both razor-sharp, her ears and face were changing shape, her muscles were getting bigger, she was covered in hair… and was that a tail she saw? Sophie One wanted to speak up, but she remembered her vow of silence. Jessica, however, didn’t even notice the physical changes. She was too busy being shocked and appalled at Other Sophie speaking at all, let alone her backsass. “Uh, excuse may, who asked you to speak?” she said, as sassily as she always was. “Now, if you don’t mind, Other Sophay, do your job and shut up.”

Other Sophie just got angrier. Angrier than she had ever been, in fact. At this point, she hardly even bothered fighting the change. She knew the transformation would complete itself, anyways. She only tried to fight the strange feeling long enough to get about three words out. “I… said… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” she howled. Jessica and Sophie One jumped at this as Other Sophie’s transformation neared completion. Her glasses and headband dropped down to the ground as her socks and shoes burst off her feet. Her dress just barely stayed on, but it was very tight and even ripping at places. Jessica slowly backed away in horror as the change reached its climax. Sophie One could only watch.

Once the transformation finally stopped, Jessica looked at what her former servant had turned into. “Oh my gah,” she stuttered out. “Other Sophay, y-y-you’re a… waarwolf!” The creature that was Other Sophie snarled, as if to say “dang straight”, and then lunged at her. Jessica tried to outrun the wolfy being, but to no avail. The only thing keeping Other Sophie from ripping Jessica to shreds was a glimpse of Sophie One. Her horrified face made Other Sophie realize what had happened, and she ran off.

Jessica was too shocked to speak. Sophie One looked at the creature as it faded from view. Sure, it was beastly and horrendous and just tried to kill Jessica, but she still loved it- her. Sophie One still loved her. So she picked up Other Sophie’s glasses- they were still intact- and ran off looking for Other Sophie. “Sophie Two!” Sophie One yelled as she thrust aside her vow of silence- Sophie Two was Sophie One’s nickname for Other Sophie. “Come back!”

Eventually, Sophie One found Other Sophie in the forest. She was human again, as the shade of the trees protected her from the light of the full moon, and she was crying. Sophie One approached the formerly bespectacled girl. Other Sophie saw her and tried to run off. “Wait,” Sophie One said. “Don’t run away again. Don’t cry.”

“Why not?” asked Other Sophie bitterly. “I’m a monster. A freak. An animal. I’m not deserving of your affection…”

“Not true,” Sophie One stated. “Even as a werewolf, I still love you. If you were a vampire, I would still love you. If you were a zombie, I would still love you. If you were an alien, I would still love you. Even if you were an emotionless robot, I would still love you, ‘cause you’re the sweetest and nicest and gosh darned cutest thing I ever did meet!”

Now Other Sophie knew Sophie One was just exaggerating. “But what about tonight? I let my feral side take over, lunged at Jessica, and almost killed her.”

“So what?” Sophie One asked. “I can’t stand Jessica either, and I’m the one she treats like a saint all the time! You’ve been under her foot all your life, something was bound to happen eventually. If anything, I’m surprised you found the courage to speak up. And almost end her life, but like you said, you weren’t exactly all there. Besides…” She scooched up to Other Sophie. “A girlfriend who basically turns into a giant puppy once or twice a month isn’t the worst thing that can happen to a relationship.”

Other Sophie blushed. “Well, I guess you’re right, Main Sophie.” Main Sophie was Other Sophie’s nickname for Sophie One. Then she realized what Sophie One said earlier about her being the gosh darn cutest thing she ever did meet. “Wait… you think I’m cute?”

“Well, yeah,” Sophie One squeaked. “Your red hair, your soft smile, your demure demeanor, your sublime spectacles… oh, and speaking of which…” She presented Other Sophie with her glasses, now “modified” into a one size fits all pair by replacing the handles with a rubber band.

Other Sophie put the glasses on her eyes and the rubber band around her head. She smiled. “It’s perfect.”

They then started blabbing about and walking around the forest until they went outside… where the full moon was shining brightly. Sophie One looked as Other Sophie once more gained a wolf like form, tackled her… and then licked her happily. Sophie One giggled, as did Other Sophie. Just then, they heard Jessica come out of the bushes, armed with what appeared to be a silver fork.

“Don’t move, Sophie One,” Jessica said. “This will all be over soon…”

“Jessica, wait-!” Sophie One pleaded, but it was too late. Jessica took out a bow and shot the fork like an arrow.

The fork ended up directly in the wolven Other Sophie’s right bicep. “OW!!!” she appeared to scream as the fork made its impact. She took the fork out and gently rubbed the spot where the fork hit.

Jessica was confused. Why didn’t the fork kill her? Silver does kill werewolves, after all… “Well,” she said, “at least it appeared to hurt…”

“OF COURSE it hurt,” Other Sophie roared, surprising Sophie One with both her control and knowledge of the English language in her wolf form. “You just shot a three-pronged sharp fork right into my arm!!!”

“Ya, and guess what? It’s silver,” Jessica said cockily. Other Sophie looked on, confused. Was she really this stupid?

“You know that only works in movies… right, Jessica?” Other Sophie snarled at her former tormentor, just to scare her. Jessica dropped her bow and arsenal of silverware and hit the ground running. She then looked to Sophie One, calmer and sweeter this time. “You okay there, Main Sophie?”

Sophie One looked on in shock, finding the strength to speak after a few seconds. “Yeah, Sophie Two… but I thought werewolves couldn’t control themselves when in wolf form…”

Other Sophie thought about that for a minute. “Yeah… I’ve had a limited amount of control over this form before, but not to this extent… although I have heard my mom saying I have the potential to gain control over my wolf side when I was younger.” She smiled. “Guess Jessica’s ambush was just the shot in the arm I needed!” The two Sophies began to laugh and laugh and laugh, Sophie One rolling on the ground with giggles, Other Sophie howling with laughter. The two girls laughed themselves to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic on the site. I hope you enjoyed it! I may do a sequel if enough people like it.


End file.
